I'm Here For Your Entertainment
by XxFallingFeathersxX
Summary: AU / AH. Magnus is an 18-year-old new to Brooklyn and homeless after his (ex)boyfriend Adam Lambert kicks him out. He's found a new love in Alexander Lightwood, but will Adam's jealousy curb or keep getting stronger until something gets done? Slightly OOC Alec, Izzy, and Jace. Pairings include Clace, Malec [the main one], Magnus x Adam Lambert, Simabelle (if you squint hard enough)
1. Moving On

**I have to thank my friend [Kari Ry] ** **for this idea. It was my fault for getting her in love with the song, but really, she came up with the psycho idea.**

**RATING: M for language, lemon, lime, smut, stuff like that 3**

**WARNINGS: boyxboy, don't like, don't read (If you don't like, Y R U HERE?!)**

**Song for the whole fic: "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert**

**Njoy!**

* * *

"Magnus, Magnus!" Two stapled sheets of paper landed with an audible smack on the desk in front of the eighteen-year-old. He stepped backwards in surprise before looking up.

He had a boyfriend who was just as leather- and glitter-happy as he was. Sure, Adam Lambert was an international star, but he was gay as all get-out.

"I've written up that draft I promised," Adam said, looking as excited as a child on Christmas. "For my new song I said I had an idea for! It's called 'For Your Entertainment'. Can you read it over, Mag?"

"Sure," Magnus replied. He picked up the papers and began glancing through them.

**.x.**

"Mag. Magnus, wake up." A hand shook his shoulder. Magnus moaned in weak protest and pushed his face harder into his pillow. The hand tickled his side and he moaned louder, squirming away. "Magnus, it's important!"

Adam jerked the blankets back and ignored Magnus's cat-like wail of protest. "Mag, I've got the best news."

"You're going to let me go back to sleep?" Magnus guessed hopefully.

"Nope."

"Figured I'd try anyways."

"You know that song I showed you a couple weeks ago? 'For Your Entertainment?"

Magnus sat up, his attention caught. "Yeah."

"Well..." Adam bounced on his toes. "It became so popular so fast that we're going to record a video for it!"

"Adam, that's great!" Magnus cried, standing up and embracing his boyfriend. They kissed lightly before Adam pulled back and smiled sexily.

"Will you be one of my backup dancers? You get to wear tight leather..."

"You had me at 'leather'."

**.x.**

It was a month and a half after the 'For Your Entertainment' video was released. Magnus adjusted his backpack, switched his duffel bag to his other hand, and continued walking. It had only been an hour since he had broken up with Adam and he was already homeless.

Adam had said in a very exclusive interview that he was single and straight as a board-which everyone who watched 'American Idol' knew was a lie anyways. It was the 'single' statement that had pushed Magnus over the edge and made him break up with the singer-songwriter.

He didn't regret it at all.

**.x.**

Seven months later, Magnus was back with someone.

A black-haired, blue-eyed beauty named Alexander. They had met at a bar the night Magnus had been kicked out of Adam's place. They had hung out, had a little too much to drink, and lo and behold, Magnus soon was moving his stuff into Alec's mansion, where he lived with his sister Isabelle and his brother Jace.

It was about two months after he had moved in that Magnus had kissed Alec.

Not two weeks after that, they were exclusive.

It was around the seven month mark that Alec walked to Magnus' bedroom. He was raising his hand to knock when he heard Magnus' raised voice.

"And I'm telling you, I was over you that night!"

Tenderly, over-curious Alexander pushed open the door and peeked inside. Magnus was standing with his back to the door, one hand on his hip with the other holding his Samsung Galaxy SIII to his ear. His shoulders were taut and his cold voice didn't match his usual demeanor.

"No, Adam!" Magnus near shouted. He shifted his weight, one of his angular hips sticking out and reminding Alec of his diva attitude he sometimes got. "I've found someone else who I love and isn't shy about making it clear he loves me back! Unlike you, in case you've forgotten." He stopped as if listening to a reply before kicking a leg of his bed. "I will not forgive you! I don't know why you're still on about it! It was almost a year ago!" Magnus swore in another language and stormed forward, twitching the curtains to his window aside only to let them fall back into place. "No, Adam. I loved you once but I don't anymore. I stopped loving you when you kicked me onto the sidewalk. I don't want to hear your explanations. Don't call me again. I said we were over and that's what I meant."

He pulled his phone from his ear and threw it onto his armchair, sighing heavily and leaning against the wall. Alec cleared his throat and stepped shyly in. Magnus turned and his face lit up when he saw his boyfriend.

"Hey, Alec," he said, holding out a hand. Alec came across the room and took it, letting himself be pulled into a hug. He snuggled into Magnus's chest and looked up with big blue eyes.

"Who was that?" he asked softly.

"No one you need to worry about, love," Magnus responded, kissing Alec's lips gently. "A jealous ex."

"Who?" Alec asked innocently, putting his arms around Magnus' neck. "I heard you say Adam."

"You probably don't know him," Magnus lied airily. He had never told anyone the ex-boyfriend that had left him homeless was Adam Lambert. "He's just a guy from a few states over."

"Try me." Alec tipped his head to the side and smiled as sweetly as he could. "C'mon, Mags."

Magnus sighed. "That song you have on your iPod-"

"You went through my iPod?"

"-'For Your Entertainment'?"

"Wait, you went through my music?"

"It's that Adam. Adam Lambert."

Alec opened his mouth, probably with something else to say about Magnus invading his privacy and his iPod, but then it clicked. His eyes widened slowly and his jaw snapped smartly shut.

"You dated Adam Lambert?" he clarified.

"Yes?"

Alec drew back and put both of his hands on Magnus' chest. He didn't look offended, more surprised and a little bit excited. "I'm dating the guy who dated Adam Lambert?"

"Don't blow it out of proportion, sweetheart."

"That's, like, wicked cool." Alec didn't seem to have heard him. He cocked his head to the side, obviously thinking hard about this. "Does that mean that when I have sex with you, I'm by distance having sex with Adam L-mmph!"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss, hugging him tightly.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE!**

**Yes, yes, it's a cliff-hanger... The next chapter will be smutty and lemon-y, for all of you out there 3**

**Again, another thanks to [Kari Ry] ** **for the idea and the b*tching that got this done so fast 3**

**Love you all! Reviews are love and everyone needs love!**

**~Falling Feathers~**


	2. Distractions

**[Kari Ry] with the b*tching and the poking and the prodding! SHE is the reason this is done so fast!**

**Enjoy your Malec smutty smut!**

* * *

"You talk too much, baby," Magnus whispered, managing to get them both to the bed without breaking the kiss. He pushed Alec over backwards and pulled off his own tight, baby blue and sparkly top. Alec looked up with bright blue eyes and giggled rather girlishly as Magnus growled playfully and leaned over him, kissing him again.

Magnus found that Alec's lips were much softer than Adam's. He bruised easier, true, but his hands were uncalloused and he had light muscles where Adam didn't. He (still) had the shy naivety of a virgin, but not the scared demeanor that always got in the way. His arms, back, and chest were tan from being outside shirtless in Central Park (which happened an alarming amount).

And although Magnus would never tell him, he was bigger than Adam.

Everywhere.

Magnus broke their kiss to fumble with the buttons on Alec's black shirt. He finally gave up with a snarl of frustration and tore it off like it was a half-stitched stage tear-away. Alec squealed indignantly, but his protests were cut off as Magnus kissed down his chest and dipped his tongue into his navel.

One of Alec's hands knotted into Magnus' sparkle-streaked hair and he moaned softly, the other arm curling over his head. Magnus kissed and gently nipped the tender skin around his navel as he worked on taking Alec's jeans and boxers off. Which didn't take long at all.

"A-Ah-Mags-nngh..." Alec moaned low in his throat as Magnus's fingers wrapped around his hard cock, working him with just the right amount of speed and pressure to leave him breathless and speechless all at once.

"Like that?" Magnus teased against Alec's skin, earning a groan in response. He raised his head again and kissed Alec a few times lightly as the shy eighteen-year-old began pulling at Magnus's belt loops. His nimble fingers soon had the button loose and, with a sharp sound that echoed in the surprisingly quiet room, the zipper down. He paused to let Magnus raise up a bit before pushing the tight denim off of his hips and legs.

"Someone's eager." Magnus said in a low, taunting voice.

"It's two in the afternoon," Alec responded, his breath coming in quick little gasps. "Isabelle will be getting off work soon."

"I see," Magnus said. He lowered his mouth to Alec's ear and whispered, "You don't want her to hear you screaming, do you? Because you are a screamer, love."

Alec moaned at the teasing, putting one leg around Magnus' hips and pressing his naked erection against his boyfriend's still clothed one. "P-Please, just fuck me."

"So dirty," Magnus laughed, raising up onto his knees to take his boxers down. Alec moaned again at the sight of Magnus' nine-inch cock. The dominant laughed again and knelt between Alec's spread legs. Even after seven months (technically, five of fucking), the sight of Alec's gloriously naked body still didn't fail to make Magnus' stomach tighten in longing.

He reached for the bottle of self-heating lubricant on the bedside table and popped the cap with his teeth. Squirting some onto his fingers, he abandoned the bottle and reached to Alec's backside. The boy arched up to meet his fingers, gasping and crying out softly as two fingers penetrated his tight entrance. His soft cry escalated into a near shriek as the heat suddenly intensified.

Magnus would never get used to that, either. He kissed Alec to smother his screams as he pushed in another finger, slowly working his digits back and forth, stretching him.

"Please, please, just f-fuck me," Alec stammered. Magnus paused.

"Without preparation?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"God, yes, I-I need you inside me," he insisted. "Now, Magnus!" His voice dropped to a demanding growl.

Magnus pulled his fingers free and rubbed them on his cock until it was slick. If Alec didn't want preparation, he wouldn't get any.

Without warning, Magnus pushed his whole length into the boy's slim body.

A scream burst from Alec's lips, muffled against Magnus' mouth. He waited until he could feel the lubricant heating up. The intense heat almost shoved him over the edge. He pulled out until just at the tip before thrusting back in, hard.

"Ah, fuck!" Alec screeched, knotting his fingers into the blankets.

"That's what I'm working on," Magnus teased, pushing Alec's legs up and apart by his thighs. He thrust in shallowly a few times, searching for Alec's sweet spot. He didn't have to search long. He knew he had hit it when Alec arched off of the sheets and shrieked in pleasure, shutting his eyes tight.

"Do it harder!" he begged. "Right-nngh-there! Faster!"

"As you wish, milove," Magnus grunted, slamming into Alec's prostate with a brutal thrust, making him scream again. The dominant began pumping Alec's weeping member with one hand, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Alec cried out shallowly, gasping and panting as each thrust rocked his body back against the mattress.

It didn't take long before he cried, "M-Mag-I can't-gonna-nngh-fuck!" He arched his back and screamed out any number of unintelligible curses as he came against Magnus' hand, ribbons of pearly white cum staining his honey-colored skin.

The sudden tightening of muscles around Magnus' cock threw him over the edge of the cliff he'd been teetering on. With a crackling cry, he thrust again, hard, and came, filling Alec up and spurring on the other boy's climax.

Exhausted and spent, Magnus collapsed on Alec's chest, panting almost as hard as the submissive. He finally pushed himself enough to grab the box of tissues from the bedside table and clean them both up.

Once that was done, he pulled the blankets out from under his almost-asleep love and covered them both up.

"If Izzy asks," Alec mumbled as he curled up around Magnus, "it wasn't my fault."

Magnus chuckled. "I love you, Alec."

"Love you too."

As they fell asleep together, Adam Lambert was the last thing on their minds.

* * *

**Smutty smut! *heart***

**Reviews are love and everyone needs love!**

**~Falling Feathers and Kari Ry~**


End file.
